Ron, I'm in Love with your Sister
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry has confessed to Ginny that he's in love with her, and now he has to tell his best friend and Ginny's brother. Is Harry mental for going out with a girl who has SIX overprotective big brothers? Will he also have to deal with a jealous ex-boyfriend? I do not own Harry Potter.


Ron I'm in Love with your Sister

"Ginny I don't think I can do this" Harry paced across the floor in the Gryffindor common room. He was feeling very nervous and very nauseous; he was going to tell his best friend Ron, that he was in love with his sister, Ginny.

Ginny watched as Harry paced back and forth, "Harry, you can do this". Ginny knew why Harry was scared of telling Ron. He was, of all her brothers, the most protective of her. Her first boyfriend Michael, Ron though he was a git. Then there was Dean, who treated her horribly, they were always fighting and it would end in Ginny in tears. Ron scared away any other potential boyfriends. How would he react if his own best friend was in love his sister and asked her to be his girlfriend?

Hermione came down the stairs and looked over at Ginny and the nervous wreck that was Harry.

"Harry, you have known Ron for how long? Six years? I think he would be more understanding if it was you. He knows you well and knows, or should, that you would treat her well".

Hermione and Ginny watched as Harry's face turned green. "Harry what's wrong?" Ginny walked over to where Harry was standing.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up" Harry pressed a hand into his stomach, feeling it churn under his hand.

Ginny watched as Harry slapped a hand over his mouth and ran towards the bathroom. She got up and followed. She found him in a stall, sitting in the floor, leaning against the door.

"I can't do this, my stomach feels like it's going to come up" Ginny knew Harry had every right to be nervous, but at this rate, he'll be in the hospital wing.

"Come on, let's get it over with and your stomach will feel better" Harry looked at with a scared looked as he let Ginny help him up

"That is unless he punches me in the stomach"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach, at the same time, he felt like he was going to throw up again. Ginny squeezed his hand, reassuring him that he can do this.

Hermione watched as Harry sat down, one foot on one side of the bench, the other on the outside of the bench, ready to run if he needed to.

He instantly went pale when he seen Ron enter the Great Hall. The closer Ron got to him, Ginny, and Hermione, the more nervous Harry felt.

Neville leaned over "Alright Harry"

Harry replied "I'll let you know"

Ron sat down next to Hermione and looked over at his sister, with a smile "Good Morning girls". He then looked over at Harry "you okay?"

Harry looked at Ginny; she gave him assuring smile and a squeeze.

Harry toke a deep breath, as much of one he could without throwing up.

"Um, Ron" Ron looked over his best friend "I have something to tell you"

"Okay" Harry had Ron's full attention. Another reassuring smile from Ginny and Hermione, Harry toke a deep breath.

"Remember when I told you that there's this girl that I like, and that I think I'm in love with her?" Ron nodded.

"Well, Ron…I'm in….." Harry decided to bite the bullet and tell him.

"Ron I'm in love with you sister" Harry watched Ron's face. He let his thoughts run wild.

"Is he mad? Is he angry? Would he tell the others? Oh Godric, the others…I'm a dead man".

Ginny broke the silence "Ron say something?"

Ron looked at his sister and then to his best friend.

Harry slowly got up because he had a feeling he needed to run. Harry took off running out of the Great Hall to…..he didn't know where…somewhere were Ron couldn't find him.

Harry chanced a look behind him and seen Ron right behind him.

"Harry…HARRY JAMES POTTER STOP RUNNING!"

Harry stopped, ready to protect himself, Ron stopped in front of him. They both were panting breathing hard.

"Harry….you didn't…..you didn't give me a chance to say anything. Did you really think that I'd be mad at you for dating Ginny? I couldn't have picked a better guy for her"

Harry let out a sigh "Thanks Ron".

They were walking back to the Great Hall when Ron stopped.

"You may want to avoid Dean for a while"

Harry looked puzzled "Ginny broke up with him, didn't she?"

"Yes she did" Ron paused "But he claims to still live her and he wants her back".

Harry and Ron returned to the Great Hall, at a beaming Ginny.

"I told you would make it out a live" Harry just laughed.

Harry and Ginny were starting their conversation when a cough from Ron's direction interrupted them.

He motioned toward the end of the table were a murderous looking Dean was. Ginny pulled Harry's head to her he was face to face with her.

"Don't worry about him, he's not worth it"

Ron and Harry looked at other

A few minutes later they were leaving for classes. Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny "See you at lunch" Ginny nodded and kissed him again.

It was going to be a good day…

Ginny was walking down the hall when she felt an arm wrap around her…it wasn't Harry's.

"DEAN"

"Hey baby, what's wrong babe"

Ginny made for her wand "You don't call me that, we broke up. I don't want you anymore."

Dean tighten his grip on her arm "I'm more of a man than Potter is, you'll end up hurt"

Ginny glared at him "Harry will protect me; he's provided more protection than you"

Dean pulled her close, almost to kiss her….until….

"I will give you five seconds to let go of her"

Ginny never was so glad to hear Harry's voice. Dean obeyed and Ginny launched herself into Harry's awaiting arms.

Harry looked at Ginny, who was shaking "You okay?" Ginny nodded.

Harry turned his attention to Dean "Keep in mind that not only does she have me, but six overprotective brothers. Keep that in mind next time."

Dean looked like he wanted to kill someone.

Ginny allowed Harry to lead her away from Dean, but she too shaken up to walk. Harry stopped and picked her bridal style and they walked to Gryffindor tower.

"You know Harry; I was thinking we'd do this after the wedding"

Harry nearly dropped her "well milady, I'll see that we repeat this…..when the time comes."

They passed some third and fourth years on their way, awing over the sweetness that was the couple walking towards their house common room.

Some of Ginny's friends appeared from one of the halls. They awed at the sight that they knew Ginny had dreamed about.

"What is it girls making that aw sound?" Harry concluded that he was never going to understand women…that is except for the one in his arms at that moment.

"It's James and Lily all over again" said the Fat Lady, as Ginny gave the password.

Once they went inside Harry sat Ginny down.

"Harry" Ginny turned with Harry and seen her brother coming down the stairs from the boy's dorm.

"Did you carry Ginny all the way here?"

Hermione and Ron settled on the couch as Ginny explained what happened. When she was finished, Hermione awed. Ginny laughed at Harry's face when Hermione awed.

Ron decided it was time to call in the brothers and Ginny agreed. Her reason was she wanted to be able to walk the halls and not worry if and when Dean would turn up. Not only that but she was concerned for Harry.

Ron left to write the letters to the brothers, while Ginny filled in Hermione on the damsel in distress scene. Hermione didn't know Harry could be romantic.

It was after dinner, Ron had sent the letters off and they should be getting a reply in the morning post. Ginny decided to write her mom to let her know about her and Harry. She also included that Harry would be joining them for the holidays.

She was waiting for Harry to return from Dumbledore's office.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" she asked out loud. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Harry would be gone for an hour to two hours at a time. But it was approaching three hours. These lessons never lasted this long.

When the fourth hour approached and no sign of Harry, Ron and Neville decided to go and look for him.

Hermione had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Um, Ginny….where's Dean?" Ginny shot up from the couch and ran up the boy's dorm and burst into the six year's door.

Seamus was the only in there. He jumped when Ginny barged in.

"Where's Dean?" Seamus told her he came in ten minutes ago. Hermione had followed Ginny and watched as Dean appeared.

Ginny whirled around on him "what did you do with Harry?"

"I didn't do nothing with you precious Harry, Ginny" Ginny turned to Hermione. She was about to cry when she heard Neville franticly calling her name.

Hermione and Ginny flew down the stairs where Neville found them.

Ginny looked at Neville's face which was of horror "Neville, what happened".

Neville swallowed "We found him…but Ginny…he looked beat up" Ginny blood went cold…..she realized….Dean had lied to her…

_Harry's returning to the common room….._

Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore had concluded that they needed to get a memory from Slughorn.

"How do I do that? Do I go up to professor Slughorn and say 'Hello Professor, just wondering do you have any interesting memories that would tell us something on Tom Riddle? Yeah that would ask well" Harry added the last part sarcastically.

Harry was almost there when he felt himself being pulled into a dark corner. His hands and feet tied together and he was suddenly hanging upside down.

He heard a "_Lumos" _and Dean came into the light.

"What do you want Dean?" Harry was trying to free himself

Dean laughed "oh, just a little payback or revenge

Harry gulped.

_Ron and Neville Go Looking for Harry _

Ron and Neville where walking down the hall, looking for Harry. They had pass Dean on the way, he was looking suspicious, Ron suddenly knew what happened.

Dean was already out of sight and Ron followed the trail back to where he came.

Neville was right behind him when he seen Harry laying in the floor.

"_Lumos" _Ron suddenly wanted to pound Dean into the ground. Harry laid in the floor, curled into a ball.

Ron could hear Harry moan in pain.

"Harry, are you okay? Ron slowly helped him up, while Harry shook his head.

Ron lead Harry back to Gryffindor tower, Neville ran a head, hoping to give fair warning.

_Back to the Common Room_

Ginny didn't know what to think. Neville had told her what happened with Harry and a minute later, Ron was dragging him in to the common room.

"Let's get him upstairs" Ginny followed them upstairs.

Laying Harry down on his bed, Ginny took over. She noticed he had a black eye, a bruise on his cheek and a busted lip.

She noticed Harry looked like he was in pain. "Where does it hurt sweetie?"

Harry motioned to his stomach. Ginny pulled up his shirt and had to hold back a gasp. Harry's stomach looked bruised and swollen. Ginny used a diagnostic spell on Harry's stomach.

"Any thing broken?" Hermione asked and relief filled her when Ginny shook her head.

Hermione went to perform her prefect duties and take Dean to McGonagall.

Ginny was left alone with Harry. "I feel like this is my fault" Ginny sat down on Harry's bed, Harry took her hand. "It's not, Gin"

"What did he do to your stomach?" Ginny asked, Harry looked up at her with those green eyes and replied "he said wanted revenge. I guess he decided to take his anger out on me and the next thing I know, I'm hanging upside down, feeling his angry fists pound my stomach."

Ginny lightly touched a bruise on Harry's stomach "Does it hurt?" Harry nodded.

Ginny got up and headed to her dorm, she returned with an ice pack. Pushing Harry on to his back and placed the ice pack on his stomach.

"That feels better" Harry sighed.

Ginny looked up as McGonagall came into the room.

"Oh my goodness, Longbottom was right" Ginny knew Neville was going to alert their head of house. "I'll escort Mr. Thomas to the headmaster."

Ginny stayed with Harry, she went to Madam Pomfrey who gave her cream for the bruises. Once she returned to the dorm, she removed the ice pack from Harry's stomach. The ice pack had worked for the swelling, but not for the bruises. Ginny used a towel and dried off Harry's stomach were the ice pack had started to melt.

"I got some cream to put on the bruises, I'm going to rub it on your stomach"

Harry braced himself, he was afraid of what that cream would do. Would it burn? Sting?

He got his answer. 'Aw, it cools, it feels good actually.' Those were the thoughts in Harry's head as he fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to a sore stomach. He slowly went down to the common room where Ginny was waiting.

"We need to go to Dumbledore's office". Harry felt his stomach sank. Ginny held his hand and they walked to Dumbledore's office. Harry spent an hour explaining what happened the night before. It was decided that Dean would move into the seventh year's dorm for the reminder of the school year.

Harry let Ginny lead him to an empty classroom, where four Weasley brothers were waiting.

"Harry, Ginny how are you?" Bill spoke first. They answered fine in unison. Charlie started the questions, once Ginny left the room.

"So, you're dating our sister" Harry gulped and nodded.

Bill asked "Promise to protect her?" Harry nodded and decided to speak "I love your sister, very much. She's been good friend to me and I noticed I started to see more than a friend. I realized I'm in love with her. She makes me feel cared for and…loved.

George and Fred looked at each other. They knew Harry was never shown love or that someone care about him….until their mother. A woman who made him a sweater and had only met him once. He didn't have the heart to tell her that it was the first Christmas present he ever gotten, and that he still had it. Molly had taken Harry in, fed him, and gave him a mother's love. Ginny provided more than that.

With Ginny, Harry felt like he was cared for and loved, something that his family told him…. 'Who would love a freak like you?' Ginny provided that love.

"I promise to protect her and take of her"

Bill and Charlie nodded in agreement "We couldn't have picked a better guy for her Harry" Bill patted Harry's shoulder. Charlie followed.

Fred and George paused "Just so you Harry….."

"…..Take care of our sister….."

"…and if you hurt her…"

"We'll hurt you"

Harry laid in his bed that night, thinking how lucky he was. He was alive after surviving the Weasley brothers; he was officially dating Ginny, could life get any better?"

"Harry" Ginny was leaning over the bed. Harry turned over to face her.

"What's wrong, Ginger?" Ginny smiled at the nickname. "I just wanted to say good night"

Harry leaned over they kissed, the kiss turned into a snog.

"OI" they broke apart at the sound of Ron's voice. "Can you two do that when I'm not around?"

Ginny kissed Harry one more time "Good night Harry" Harry kissed her one more time "Good night Gin"

As Ginny climbed off the bed and pulled the covers up on Harry she said "I love you"

Harry allowed her to take care of him "I love you too". Ginny walked out of the dorm "Good night Ron"

"Night Ginny" Ron settled into his bed and looked at the smile on his best friend's face.

"Good Night Harry" as Ron settled into his bed, he heard say "Ron, I'm love with your sister" Ron laughed "I know Harry"

"Good night Ron"

Harry fell asleep that night, dreaming of a life with Ginny. The biggest hurdle was telling Ron, "I'm in love with your sister".


End file.
